El viejo abedul
by nitta yumiko
Summary: Kagome, queriendo alejarse de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, se muda a una pacífica casa cerca de un bosque. Pero sucesos extraños comienzan a acecharla, un inesperado huésped en su hogar se hace presente. Este Fic participa en el "Reto de Halloween 2015" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor.
1. Chapter 1

**El viejo Abedul**

Cap 1

Voy en mi auto. No tiene mucho que salió el sol, el café Starbucks esta, con la mitad de su contenido, en el portavasos. Extiendo la mano para sujetarlo. De pronto la casa se abre paso en mi vista. Es vieja, grande, la pintura ha sido presa fácil de las polillas. Bajo del coche y me acerco a la casa. Hay un árbol viejo, bastante viejo. Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda. Oscuridad, mucha oscuridad. Algo en aquel árbol me provoca intriga, curiosidad, temor. Lo aparto de mi mente. Subo los escalones, inserto la llave en el cerrojo y la hago girar. La puerta se abre con un crujido; la tenue luz, teñida de rojo, que se filtra al interior de la casa a través de las cortinas del mismo color y cubiertas de polvo que cuelgan en todas las ventanas. Recorro los pasillos tratando de conocer mi nueva casa: una cocina, una sala, dos habitaciones y un baño (hay que considerar que el retrete era lo suficientemente grande como para entrar en él). Regreso al coche y saco mi maleta, procuro no ver el árbol ni los pelos de gato que, gran cantidad, están esparcidos por el suelo. Tendré que retirarlos.

Dejo mi maleta sobre la cama, que es demasiado pequeña como para dormir con Inuyasha. Mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo izquierdo de mis jeans, contesto:

-Hola-

\- ¡Hola! ¿Llegaste?-, la voz de Inuyasha se oye desde el otro lado del teléfono y de la ciudad.

\- Sí ya llegue-

\- Y… ¿qué tal esta?-.

Intento disimular mi inconformidad, - Esta bien, solo algo vieja, me va costar repararla-.

-Ah, claro, oye yo llegare dentro de…mph… dos horas máximo-.

-Te espero-, cuelgo. No, no lo espero, seguro se queda en una tienda a comprarme algo lindo o se pierde.

Preparo mi cena: patatas con carne y salsa picante. Lleno mi plato. El aroma que producen hace que mi estómago gruña. Tomo los cubiertos y comienzo a comer. Silencio. Me acostumbrare a la casa, de todas formas yo fui la que en primer lugar quiso alejarse de la ciudad. Silencio. Pero hay algo en el silencio que me incomoda. Dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato. Me llevo la servilleta a la boca y froto mis labios con la mitad de ella. Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta, la abro y me encuentro ante un bosque nocturno, no hay nada inusual y todo esta calmado. Pero no me gusta el silencio ni la oscuridad, al menos no este silencio ni esta noche. Ruego por un sonido: un búho, una ardilla o el viento. Lo que sea. El árbol atiende mi petición y escucho una risa cercana, pero no veo a nadie. Parece le risa de una niña. No le doy importancia y regreso a dentro. Entro en la cama y me cubro con las escasas sabanas que calentaran mis sueños.

 _"_ _Despierto y bajo de la cama, los rayos dorados del sol se filtran por la ventana en la pared. Bajo a la cocina y caliento agua en una cazuela para bañarme. Escucho algo afuera, me dirijo a la puerta. Cuando salgo veo a varios niños jugando, tomados de la mano girando alrededor del árbol. Pero esta vez no veo la cerca de alambre que normalmente lo rodea. Las risas comienzan a aumentar, opacando la voz de una mujer que los llama para que regresen. Una nube aparece cubriéndola escena. Los niños parecen hipnotizados ante esa visión y no atienden a los gritos de advertencia de la mujer. Caminan cerrándose más alrededor del árbol y de las sombras aparecen los ojos de una criatura. Trato de retroceder, pero el ambiente cambia y ahora los cuerpos de los niños me rodean, Recostados en el suelo, aun tomados de las manos y sangrando de las profundas heridas causadas por filosas garras."_

De pronto despierto, la habitación esta oscura, no hay luna. Un golpe se oye. Noto que estoy sudando y las sabanas y mi ropa están empapados. Otro golpe. Me levanto apartando las sabanas y camino por el corredor hacia la puerta, hay alguien detrás de ella, tomo el cerrojo y lo hago girar. Me preparo para ver al monstruo cuyos ojos están teñidos por la sangre de sus víctimas. Pero no, solo es Inuyasha, lleva su maletín de trabajo en una mano y en la otra una pequeña caja de regalo color rosa adornada con un moño de un tono más fuerte. Me tranquilizo al verlo, mi respiración aun es rápida, Inuyasha lo nota y suelta lo que trae. Me toma de las manos.

\- ¿Estás bien?-

No, no lo estoy pero no quiero preocuparlo,- Sí, estoy bien- miento- ¿Qué hay en la caja?-.

-Es un pequeño regalo para nosotros Kagome-, le sonrío, tomo la caja del suelo y me dirijo a la habitación, sé que él me sigue y no volteo para comprobarlo. Entro en la habitación y siento sus manos en mi cintura, siento como comienzan a subir por mi tronco y me obligan a girarme hacia él; sus besos se sienten en mi mejilla luego en mi boca, para después bajar a mi cuello. Lo sujeto de la mala y lo conduzco hacia la cama. Ya acostada siento el inesperado contacto de mi espalda con la superficie mojada del colchón, él se separa de mí y con una expresión de duda en el rostro pregunta: -¿qué es esto?-, por supuesto, no iba a decirle que me había orinado, - Vamos a otro sitio-.

La luz de la mañana y los sonidos del bosque me acompañan al despertar, los olores del tocino y el jugo de naranja inundan mi nariz. Me levanto y me pongo la bata que cuelga del seguro de la ventana; tratando de alejar el sueño de mi cabeza salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a la cocina. Cuando entro esta Inuyasha poniendo la mesa, un florero con rosas adorna la estancia y el aire de la mañana refresca la casa, -Ah, ¡buenos días!, creí que dormirías todo el día-, Inuyasha se ve igual de relajado, yo me siento en la silla que está enfrente del plato que me corresponde.

-A propósito, anoche te sentí muy tiesa, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien?-

No quiero inquietarlo, -Descuida, estoy bien, solo cansada por que ayer estuve todo el día trabajando en la casa-, mentira, el me conoce lo suficiente como para no creerme. El silencio entre nosotros se prolonga hasta antes de que la comida se acabe. Escuchamos un risa, era una niña, el sonido me golpea regresando con el los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla, comienzo a temblar y quiero vomitar. La risa se duplica y me pregunto si Inuyasha también lo escucha. La risa se incrementa, varios niños y niñas riendo en el bosque que bordea la casa a mí alrededor. Inuyasha lo escucha y pregunta, -¿Qué es eso?, lo escuchas ¿verdad?-. No le contesto, me muerdo el labio, quiero contarle mi sueño, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no me creerá. La pesadilla regresa a mi mente y mi respiración se vuelve más rápida y de pronto me doy cuenta de que también estoy jadeando.

Me levanto de golpe y camino apresurada hacia la puerta. Sujeto la cerradura y me dispongo a abrir la puerta, pero algo me inquieta, ¿qué encontraré afuera? ¿Los niños? No, no puedo abrirla, pero quiero. La curiosidad me está matando, siento como me come por dentro y devora mis entrañas produciéndome un sentimiento que me vuelca el estómago y me hace vomitar.

En cuanto termino, me percato de que Inuyasha está allí, sujetándome el cabello, a un lado de mí. Mis pies no lo soportan más y caen rendidos junto con mi cuerpo, lucho por aferrarme a la luz del sol, pero aun con las manos de Inuyasha protegiéndome, no lo logro y caigo.

-¡Vamos despierta! me moriré si no lo haces-, la voz de Inuyasha penetra en mi mente vacía. Sí debo despertar, peo, ¿cómo? Mis ojos se abren de nuevo, lentamente, impacientes por ver sus ojos ámbar con los que tan obsesionados están. Lo veo, llorando y moqueando aferrado a mi mano. Me siento mejor con él a mi lado, en este pequeño cuarto blanco con azul, sobre esta cama sin cabecera, con las piernas extendidas y… ¿con un tubo de oxígeno en la nariz? Y ¿un medidor de pulso en el dedo? Un hospital, no detesto nada más que un hospital, ni que la muerte. Y un hospital es un lugar de muerte. Lo odio, pero no me asusta.

El doctor entra en el cuarto de condenado a muerte y le entrega un papel a Inuyasha. Lo lee interesadamente y luego voltea a verme.

-¿Te duele aquí?- pregunta presionando mis costillas.

-No, no me duele, de hecho no me duele nada.- No soy respondona, pero su mano en mi cintura me incomoda y más aún frente a Inuyasha.

–Como sea, el trastorno no es grave, solo fue causado por un ataque de nervios- termina de hablarle a Inuyasha para dirigirse a mí, - debes descansar- , me da un frasco con medicamento y luego sale del cuarto.

Inuyasha me abraza de camino al auto, no dice nada y me agrada ese silencio. El camino a la casa se me hace eterno. Tengo en la cabeza lo que me dijo el doctor, ¿trastorno?, no me lo creo, sé que me altere pero… ¿trastorno?

Regresamos a la casa; Inuyasha me prepara un té de manzanilla y después lo sirve en una de las tasas de porcelana de mí abuela. El me trata como una enferma mental, hablándome lento, de la forma más sencilla y corta posible. Me incomoda y se lo digo: -Oye… solo estoy algo nerviosa y estresada por todo esto de la mudanza…-

Inuyasha me interrumpe con la voz más gentil con la que me ha hablado en toda su vida, - Kagome, lo sé y por eso debes calmarte, no hables ¿sí? No estás bien en este momento y además te llevaré de nuevo a l doctor-

Inuyasha me toma una mano y la aprieta contra su mejilla, su contacto es rasposo, por las pequeñas barbas que le cubren en rostro, no ha podido rasurarlas.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes Inuyasha, pero estoy bien y no necesito un doctor, ¿de acuerdo?- el asiente, yo sé que no está de acuerdo, pero no quiero acosarlo con explicaciones que no valdrían la pena de entender.

La noche es clara y fresca, estoy sentada sobre los escalones de la entrada de la casa, y es como un regalo cuando el viento hace que mis rubios cabellos vuelen en la oscuridad. La puerta a mis espaldas se abre y Inuyasha sale para sentarse a mi lado, para contemplar el cielo nocturno, plagado de hermosas perlas de plata. Pasa un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y me abraza, su abrazo es cálido, de angustia y preocupación, no me agrada,- Ya te dije que estoy bien y no bebes preocuparte- su brazo no se mueve de mi cintura y él no se aparta, sin embargo, hay algo frío que me preocupa en su interior, ¿acaso cree que su novia se ha vuelto loca y lo va a abandonar para irse con un doctor mentiroso y pervertido? No, no lo hare y debe confiar en mi palabra, nadie me conoce mejor que mí misma. Tomo una decisión, -Oye, ¿puedo contarte algo?-, levanto la vista para ver su expresión de serenidad junto a mí, sus ojos me ven como a una niña indefensa, buscando un refugio en los brazos de su padre.

\- Claro- me contesta al fin, me separo y me acomodo frente a él, para hablarle cara a cara.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño- comienzo, busco las palabras adecuadas para decírselo, las encuentro –Yo estaba en la casa… salí al patio… y habían…habían- no sé cómo decirlo, tengo ganas de llorar, estoy presa del pánico al recordar aquella terrible pesadilla sanguinaria; tartamudeo pero continuo,- Unos niños… habían unos niños jugando en el bosque, cuando de pronto todos ellos murieron-, la expresión de Inuyasha cambia, me suelta y se aleja mirándome perplejo, él solo asiente ¿ya no confía en mi juicio?.

-Oye…yo voy a…- se detuvo a pensar- a otro lado- no me lo creo, ¿Cómo puede abandonarme ahora?, Traidor, no es más que un traidor sin vergüenza que cree que soy una chiflada y que estoy alucinando, comienza a caminar hacia la habitación donde se instaló, una vez adentro, comienza a sacar todas sus cosas de los cajones y a meterlas en su maleta. Realmente se marcha, me preocupo, quiere dejarme aquí sola a mi suerte. A que buen árbol me arrimé.

-¿Adónde vas?- mí voz suena ronca y cansada por el nudo que mi garganta soporta en ese momento, un nudo de decepción y furia.

–Lejos- fue toda su respuesta. Sin vergüenza.

–Lejos…- repito - ¿de dónde?-, sé que estoy alterada y lucho por no abalanzarme sobre él, no sé si para cubrirlo de besos y pedirle que no me abandone o para darle bofetadas hasta que mi mano se entumezca del dolor, por fin, me atrevo a enfrentarlo, - Vas a dejarme, eso harás, ¡después de lo que ha pasado!-.

Inuyasha mete su maleta dentro del auto, yo lo había perseguido por toda la casa, entra, cierra la puerta y lo arranca. Abre la ventanilla y me asomo por ella para hablarle, -Inuyasha…- pienso un momento en que decirle -¿A dónde vas?- ahora lo digo más tranquila, a pesar de las lágrimas que surcan mis mejillas y entran a mi boca (nunca me gusto la sal de la tristeza); el nudo en mi garganta sube y baja conforme trago saliva.

–Lejos de ti, Kagome- su respuesta me deja helada y abatida, decepción y traición. No encuentro otras palabras para definir lo que Inuyasha ha hecho, –Lo lamento mucho-, no creo que lo lamente, si lo lamenta, no lo estaría haciendo. Mete reversa para poder tomar la carretera y marcharse en la oscuridad de la noche, que pronto cubre el coche, apartándolo de mí y de todo lo que hicimos juntos. Yo quería casarme con él.


	2. El viejo abedul Parte 2

**El viejo Abedul**

Cap 2

-¡Torpe!- le grito, doy patadas a todos lados, tirando rocas y arrancando pasto a mí alrededor. Una vez terminado mi ataque de ira, regreso a la casa y me siento en el sofá que mis padres me regalaron.

El viento aúlla fuera, me vuelvo a la ventana que está a mí derecha y lo veo. Ese condenado árbol era lo único que me faltaba para hacerme la vida completamente imposible. El viento susurra a través de sus ramas algo raro. Estoy harta, no lo tolero más, quiero saber que es esa cosa que perece un abedul antiguo. No me confío.

Tomo una linterna del cajón de la cocina y salgo a enfrentar a esa sinuosa planta. Salgo de la casa y camino por el patio, salgo por la valla puerta de la valla que rodea la casa, me encamino hacia el árbol. Mis pasos se hacen inseguros cada que me acerco más, y más, y más. Me detengo y lo pienso mejor; no tengo que ir siempre un paso por adelante de los demás ¿cierto? Regreso, si regreso a casa. Casa. Esa palabra sí que se escuchó a sarcasmo, eso no es mi casa, es una fría cueva de vampiros que me ha hecho prisionera con su indefenso aspecto. Escucho algo detrás del abedul. Risas. Que extraño, no creo que la madre de los niños de la otra casa los deje salir tan tarde. Mis pies se detienen y regresan al abedul, lo rodeo, y de pronto ya estoy detrás del viejo árbol. No hay nadie detrás, hago que la luz de la linterna lo ilumine y me encuentro con una colección de pedazos de ropa: jeans, sudaderas, etc. También hay huesos y… mis temores se confirman cuando la luz de la linterna se encuentra con un zapato de niño y varios juguetes a su alrededor. Me quedo aterrorizada, dejo caer la linterna, respiro y me tranquilizo un poco, sujeto la linterna de nuevo y corro de regreso a "casa". Entro, cierro la puerta y las cortinas de encaje, con las que había cambiado las rojas. Hay algo en ese árbol, y descubriré de qué se trata.

La noche fue terrible, no deje de moverme y retorcerme, cada ruido me ponía los pelos de punta y llegue a drogarme un poco con tal de dormir. A pesar de eso, la mañana estaba fresca y yo ya estaba completamente en mis plenas facultades mentales. Salgo de la cama y me dirijo a la cocina por algo que calme mis nervios: un té de manzanilla. Me siento un poco más tranquila; y me acomodo sobre una silla, abro mí computador y tecleo mi dirección en la barra buscadora, (yo encontré esta casa por internet) doy clic en la referencia correspondiente. Aparece una serie de fechas con información de los antiguos propietarios, y me enfoco solo en una: Okinawa Ryuta. Leo la descripción: se mudó a dos calles de la casa después de que su hija Aiko desapareciera en el bosque, entonces si hay algo en el bosque. Debo encontrar a ese sujeto y preguntar por lo que paso con esa niña.

Voy caminando, Inuyasha se llevó el auto, aspiro el olor del bosque. Doy vuelta por una vereda y distingo una casa entre los árboles y arbustos que rodean la casa. Me acerco, llevo una canasta con frutas y un envase con sopa (es un hombre viejo, solo y dolido, no creo que sepa cocinar). Llego a la puerta de la casa y toco el timbre, no hay respuesta, en vez de eso, Ryuta sale por la puerta con un rifle en una mano y un hacha en la otra,-¡oh, señorita Higurashi, que sorpresa! Pasa por favor- sonrío y lo rodeo para poder entrar a la casa; dentro estaba cálido y una olla con agua se calentaba sobre una estufa, el aire se impregno con el olor de caldo de pollo. Bueno, sabe cocinar.

\- ¿Señor, cómo ha estado?- dejo la canasta y el envase sobre una mesa y me dirijo al sofá.

\- Muy bien gracias-, Hay un silencio entre los dos y no puedo evitar romperlo.

\- Señor, ¿Por qué vendió su casa?-, el rostro del hombre se ensombrece.

\- Ya te diste cuneta-.

\- ¿De qué?-, Ah ¡vamos!, yo sé de qué.

–De Aiko…-

No lo entiendo para nada, me dispongo a interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero el interrumpe los míos, -…de Ichiro, Rin, Kojo, Yuki, Mizu, Kiya, Toshio…- continua tarareando nombres y se pone en pie, comienza a sacar cosas de un cajón.

-¿Qué hace?- me pongo nerviosa, veo miles de fotos cayendo al suelo (todas son de niños), hay juguetes, dibujos de monstruos hechos con crayones y muchas notas: algunas en papel blanco, hojas de cuadernos, de libretas, servilletas e incluso en papel higiénico; de pronto Ryuta cae rendido en el suelo, corro a ayudarlo, sigue tarareando nombres, - La bestia está ahí, corre Kagome, corre.-

-¿De qué habla?-

-Del demonio, lo que mato a Aiko y a todos sus amigos, lo último que ella me dijo mientras la sujetaba desangrándose fue esto-.

Me muestra algo, es una hoja de papel arrugado que aprieta en el puño, me lo da, lo tomo y él se desmaya de la nada. Me quedo escandalizada y corro, corro hacia mi "casa"; cuando llego tengo la sangre latiéndome en los oídos y mi respiración luchando por seguir a flote. Abro el papel que tengo en las manos e intento leer los garabatos escritos en el: "corre lejos del viejo abedul y del hoyo negro, pero si es que tienes valor quédate a explorarlo…"lo volteo y veo el reverso: "¡Aléjate!"; tengo miedo, sí definitivamente tengo mucho miedo. Pero no lo suficiente como para quedarme de brazos cruzados y no enfrentar el problema de cara a cara.

Llevo mi linterna y una cuerda, me dispongo a entrar debajo de ese árbol, ya lo revise y entro perfectamente por él; amarro una cuerda de una de sus ramas. Me costó mucho trabajo cortar el alambre que lo rodeaba. Amarro el otro extremo por mi cintura y comienzo a descender, no tiene mucho que comenzó a llover, pero eso no hace la madera de las raíces resbalosas ni me impide bajar. Entro en una fosa de aire, esta oscura y enciendo mi linterna; nada, no veo nada, solo hojas caídas y secas, un asqueroso aroma de carne podrida y excremento infesta el aire de la cueva.

Noto que algo se mueve más adentro y me acerco más. Sí que es grande la cueva subterránea, voy entrando más y más. De pronto siento un golpe en mí cabeza, miro hacia arriba, es una tubería… muchas tuberías, estoy debajo de mi casa. La cueva es grande sin lugar a dudas. Escucho algo, es como un bostezo enorme, el sonido de huesos tronando se acerca a mí. Es como si caminara sobre huesos; miro hacia abajo:

Huesos, miles de huesos pequeños rompiéndose bajo mis pies y bajo los pies de aquella cosa, se acerca, sigo viendo hacia abajo y en un impulso de valor alzo la luz de la linterna para verlo. Era una criatura parada en dos patas, le colgaban girones de pelo de su asquerosa piel seca y transparente, tenía dos enormes colmillos en un hocico que terminaba en dos puntiagudas orejas, que estaban, pegadas al cráneo de furia. Suelto a correr, no se sí me persigue y no volteare a comprobarlo; entro entre las tuberías y lo hago perseguirme por ahí, me quedo atrapada entre la tubería del gas y del agua de la cocina, me retuerzo para poder zafarme, pero no lo logro y me quedo inmóvil. Aún tengo la linterna, la apago y me quedo en silencio. No puedo respirar ante la horrorosa idea de que todo el tiempo compartí mi "casa "con esa cosa demoniaca. Un estruendo me hace gritar y el monstruo golpea las tuberías con sus garras, el agua sale de algunas y de otras, gas. Me libero y comienzo a correr, no veo nada y me tropiezo y me rasguño con lo que se encuentre en mi camino, pero sigo corriendo. De pronto choco contra una pared de lodo, y suelto la linterna, tanteo el suelo para encontrarla, escucho la respiración de monstruo acercándose a mí, Mis manos se cierran alrededor de algo redondo y reconozco el tacto frio de la linterna de plástico. La enciendo durante un momento, pero la vuelvo a pagar a él ver a la cosa a tres pasos de mí, contengo la respiración y me preparo, escucho sus fuertes zarpas arañado el suelo preparadas para destrozarme.

– No a mí-, fue casi un susurro, pero la cosa lo escucha y se abalanza sobre mí; pero yo lo tengo planeado y enciendo la linterna tan cerca de sus ojos como pueda, queda cegado por la luz durante un momento, que es suficiente para que le lance una patada en la cabeza. Escucho su chillido estridente y me sujeto de las tuberías rotas que están sobre mí, sangrando agua y gas. Noto un pequeño oyó en el techo de la gruta y recuerdo: ¡mí letrina para obesos!; comienzo a escarbar en el lodo hasta lograr un oyó lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrar por él y salir por el retrete. Comienzo a apoyarme de las tuberías, trepo por ellas y saco una mano por el agujero de escape del retrete, no me importa la fetidez de mi humanidad, solo quiero salir, tengo la mitad del cuerpo fuera y mi respiración se tranquiliza a l ver la regadera y los jabones en frente de mí, saco fuera la mano con la que sujeto la linterna y la pongo sobre el suelo de azulejos azules. Mi respiración vuelve a ser normal, al igual que mis latidos. No dura mucho. Eso comienza a tirar de mis pies, -¡Ya déjame en paz!- es obvio que no lo entiende y me jala aún más fuertemente; sujeto algo delgado en busca de algo con que sujetarme, pero no me sirve de nada la navaja para rasurar de mi ex novio. La cosa me jala hacia la negrura de nuevo. Caigo de un centón y no puedo ver nada sin la linterna, pero sé que la cosa levanta una de sus feroces zarpas para asesinarme; yo levanto mi única defensa: la navaja. Di en el blanco, la cosa se hace un pequeño rasguño en su transparente y delicada piel, lanza otro chillido de dolor y comienza a lamerse la herida con una larga legua. Me arrastro lejos de esa cosa, al poco tiempo me pongo en pie y comienzo a correr, no me importa hacia donde en esa oscuridad solo lejos de eso. Choco de nuevo contra una pared, la cual tanteo buscando alguna cerradura, nada; el monstruo debe estar buscándome. De pronto me doy cuenta de que, de la pared, sale agua. Comienzo a golpearla y a arrancar los ladrillos que la forman, el agua salía cada vez en más cantidad conforme quitaba ladrillos; quito uno más y una enorme cascada me empuja de vuelta al monstruo, por un momento creo sentir su asquerosa piel rozando a la mía. Estoy nadando y me agarro de una tubería, una cosa me araña le pierna, lanzo un grito agudo de dolor y me encuentro con algo parecido a una bola con púas, le doy vuelta a la tubería y la cola de esa cosa me persigue, del otro lado de la tubería aparecen los colmillos gigantes; me agacho y la cola de púas entra directamente en el hocico de su dueño, la bestia lanza un chillido de dolor e intenta sacar su cola de su hocico, pero yo la empujo más hacia dentro, en su garganta, donde la sangre comienza a borbotear; no lo suelto y espero hasta el último espasmo de vida que quede en su asqueroso cuerpo. Deja de moverse y lo suelto, su cadáver cae en el agua; me recuesto sobre la tubería y me relajo, recuperándome de la batalla de la que quede invicta. Siento el agua limpiar la sangre de mis brazos y de mi pierna. El agua. Cierto, me quedaría ahogada junto con esa cosa si no salía pronto; comienzo a nadar y me sujeto de todas las tuberías que pueda. La lluvia hizo que el río se desbordara, y eso hacía que el agua subiera cada vez más rápido. Continuo nadando y encuentro el agujero del retrete, comienzo a tomar apoyo de las tuberías, solo que ahora es más difícil con la pierna herida. Salgo por el retrete por completo, cierro la tapa con furia y luego tiro de la cadena, para finalizar coloco la bañera de porcelana que me dispuse a instalar, en lugar de la vieja regadera, cuando llegue a aquí.

Un mes después…

Voy en mí auto, que me devolvió Inuyasha, al trabajo. Paso por la casa y veo a los nuevos que se mudaron ahí. Me detengo. Bajo la ventanilla y les grito:- ¡Oigan!-, ellos voltean un poco sorprendidos y un tanto indignados; son tres chicas y una niña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la mayor pregunta, a lo que respondo:

\- Tengan cuidado con el viejo abedul-.

 **Gracias :3, ojalá y les guste.**


End file.
